Run Joey Run
Run Joey Run is a song featured in the season one episode Bad Reputation. The song is originally performed by David Geddes. It's sung by Rachel, Puck, Jesse, and Finn, with Santana and Brittany doing background vocals as angels. When a "Glist" (a list rating the sexual promiscuity of the Glee Club) circulates around William McKinley High School, Rachel is annoyed to discover that she placed last on the Glist, with a score of -5. Inspired by Mr. Schuester's assignment to rehabilitate a bad song, Rachel sets out to change her placement on the list by becoming "musically promiscuous." With the help of Artie and the A/V Club, Rachel creates a music video of David Geddes' 1970s hit "Run Joey Run". It's her attempt to get a bad reputation, by having three men in the video as her romantic interests: Finn, Puck, and Jesse (all of whom were romantically attracted to her at some point). Puck, Finn, and Jesse were each cast as Joey, unbeknownst to each other, further adding to Rachel's "bad reputation" since she's using the boys to her advantage. Sandy Ryerson makes an appearance in the video as Julie's dad, although he had argued with Rachel in previous episodes. The premise of the video is that Julie's dad found out Joey got Julie pregnant, and wants to kill him, but he shoots Julie by mistake. The video starts out in Puck's room, with Julie telling Joey on the phone that her father wants to kill him. Jesse appears as Joey #2, driving up to Julie's house, before Julie's dad appears with a gun. Her father shoots the gun, just as Julie steps in front of Joey (now Finn as Joey #3). The video ends with Julie dying and appearing as an angel. Julie winks and the word 'Fin' appears which is the French and the Spanish word for the end, or short for Finish. Run Joey Run was last mentioned in the episode Prom Queen where Sue tells Mr. Schuester not to let the club perform the song for Prom as it is number one on her "Worst Songs Sung By The Glee Club" list. Ironically, Rachel is eager to sing it again, and it's her first suggestion. Cast *Santana Lopez - Angel 1 *Brittany Pierce - Angel 2 *Rachel Berry - Julie *Noah Puckerman - Joey #1 *Jesse St. James - Joey #2 *Finn Hudson - Joey #3 *Sandy Ryerson - Julie's Dad Lyrics: Brittany and Santana: Aaaaaaah Aaaaaaaaaah Rachel: Daddy, please don't It wasn't his fault He means so much to me Daddy please don't We're gonna get married Just you wait and see Puck: Every night, the same old dream, I hate to close my eyes I can't erase the memory, The sound of Julie's cry She called me up, late that night She said, "Joe, don't come over, My Dad and I just had a fight, And he stormed out the door. I've never seen him act this way, My God, he's goin crazy He said he's gonna make you pay For what we've done, he's got a gun So run, Joey run, Joey run!" Rachel: Daddy, please don't It wasn't his fault He means so much to me Daddy, please don't We're gonna get married Just you wait and see Jesse: Got in my car, drove like mad 'Til I reached Julie's place, She ran to me, with tear-filled eyes And bruises on her face All at once I saw him there, Sneakin' up behind me (Watch out!) Then Julie yelled, "He's got a gun!" Finn: And she stepped in front of me Then, suddenly, a shot rang out, And I saw Julie falling I ran to her; I held her close When I looked down, my hands were red! And here's the last words Julie said: Rachel: Daddy, please don't It wasn't his fault He means so much to me Daddy, please don't We're gonna get married..... Brittany and Santana: Aaaaaaah Aaaaaaaaaah Finn, Puck, and Jesse: Run, Joey, run, Joey, run, Joey, run, Joey, run, Joey, run, Joey, run.....! Trivia *In the episode Prom Queen, Sue Sylvester calls this the worst number New Directions ever did. Ironically, when they are tasked to provide entertainment for the prom, this is the first number Rachel suggests. *The song, and the drama that it caused was also mentioned in Laryngitis, this makes it one of the few songs talked about in another episode, after it has been performed Videos thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|left Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman ("Puck") Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Jesse St. James Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 3 - Showstoppers Category:Season One Songs Category:Glee Songs